


Меня больше нет

by Siore



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Angst, Gen, Torture, terrorist act, элементы производственного романа
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siore/pseuds/Siore
Summary: Текст - продолжение рассказа «Голос Империи». Время действия: 12-8 ДБЯ. В целом в рамках канона, плюс отсылки к фантворчеству и некоторые хронологические погрешности.
Kudos: 5





	Меня больше нет

— Коммандер, сэр…

Белобрысый офицер с капитанской планкой на кителе со всей почтительностью отдал честь.

— Разрешите доложить, сэр: зачистка, проведенная имперскими силами в Джеда-Сити и окрестностях, принесла результаты. Часть боевиков ликвидирована, оставшиеся выдавлены в пустыню и нападать на прииски и грузовые корабли не решаются. Уровень террористической опасности определяется как синий, работы по добыче кристаллов возобновлены неделю назад. Вот первый отчет оттуда.

С этими словами офицер положил на стол перед начальством мини-планшет с упомянутым отчетом.  
Под конец дня Кренник выглядел умученным и задолбавшимся, но от хороших новостей мгновенно просветлел лицом.

— Замечательно, — одобрил он, мельком просмотрев отчет. — Наконец-то комплексу на Иду будет чем заняться. Кстати, сообщите им об этом — разумеется, по шифрованному каналу. Хотя… нет. Поступим иначе: подготовьте для них информацию и пришлите мне черновик — у меня к научной группе накопилось немало вопросов.

Полагая, что разговор закончен, Кренник потянулся за собственным планшетом, где его дожидалась ситхова прорва свежей рабочей переписки — однако подчиненный отчего-то не спешил уходить. И явно волновался.

— Капитан Тифино, у вас что-то еще?

— Разрешите вопрос, сэр?

— Разрешаю, — рассеянно отозвался Кренник, просматривая какую-то очередную служебную записку от строительно-монтажного участка с незнакомым четырехзначным номером. Где бы ни обучался автор текста, складывать слова в нормальные, понятные рассудку формулировки его там не научили. Понять, что горе-писатель хотел сказать своей ебучей запиской, с первого раза не удалось. Второй попытке в данный момент пытался помешать назойливый капитан.

Офицер смущенно кашлянул.

— Простите, сэр, но вы обещали подумать над вакансией для лейтенанта Айанны Вик.

Кренник, с неохотой оторвавшись от адского текста, поднял на Тифино недоуменный взгляд.

— Для кого? — без энтузиазма поинтересовался он. Лицо коммандера выражало полнейшее непонимание.

— Для лейтенанта Айанны Вик, — повторил Тифино уже менее уверенно. Кажется, догадался, что влез не ко времени, но раз уж начал, придется объяснять. — Вы не помните? Это моя однокурсница, мы были вместе с ней на балу в честь Дня Империи…

— А! С-ситх, точно, — Кренник поднял палец в озарении и одновременно поморщился — во-первых, от досады, что вспомнил не сразу, а во-вторых, от того, что вспомнил заодно и обстоятельства той встречи на Императорском балу. В деталях. И раскрасневшегося от волнения и выпивки Тифино, и бойкую смазливую журналистку, новую звезду «ГолоНетНьюс», с глючащей голокамерой безнадежно устаревшей модели — и, наконец, рослую темнокожую девушку-пилота, мечтающую, по примеру бывшего сокурсника, о карьере в проекте «Небесная мощь». Тифино, как и еще несколько отличившихся офицеров, в качестве поощрения получил приглашение на Императорский бал на два лица. Кто ж знал, блядь, что за лицо с ним увяжется.

Перед судьбоносным разговором девушка, похоже, как следует приложилась к рюмке — и, надо отметить, несколько не рассчитала. Первой мыслью было с ходу отшить ее за развязность, но первого язвительного намека госпожа Вик по понятной причине просто не заметила — а ругаться всерьез из-за ерунды было откровенно лень. В конце концов, девушку отчасти можно понять. Помнится, он и сам в юности перед некоторыми экзаменами опрокидывал стаканчик-другой для храбрости и вдохновения — после чего старался не дышать на преподавателя. А из девицы так и перла узнаваемая за парсек охуенная в своей непосредственности рабочая окраина, усугубленная высшим военным образованием — неудивительно, что под градусом азы этикета пошли по пизде. И да, он действительно обещал подумать — хотя, в отличие от девушки, на тот момент был просто оскорбительно трезв — однако за прошедшие полмесяца успел об этом обещании благополучно забыть. На секунду стало неловко — всего лишь на секунду. В конце концов, в чьих интересах было помнить и вовремя напоминать начальству всякую хуйню? Во-от.

— Припоминаю, — криво усмехнулся коммандер, — было дело. Кажется, госпожа Вик хотела в разведчики. Она хоть поняла, что речь о геологоразведке, а не о военной разведке и даже не о топографии местности?  
Судя по тому, как сконфуженно потупился Тифино, некоторые детали тогдашней беседы он тоже помнил, несмотря на то, что явно пил наперегонки с однокашницей и журналисткой — и, увы, не мог гарантировать, что подруга точно понимала, куда ввязывается. А уж глубину зияющей жопы, с завидной регулярностью возникающей на пресловутом объекте особой важности, девица и вовсе представить не могла. Карьеру ей подавай, наивное летнее дитя. Он и сам планку коммодора который год ждет, да что-то пока безуспешно.

— Ладно, не переживайте, — сжалился коммандер, — пусть наша доблестная разведчица выкручивается сама. Где сейчас служит лейтенант Вик?

Тифино охотно разболтал служебную информацию ограниченного доступа и был, наконец, отпущен — с заверением, что на сей раз соискательница точно не будет забыта. Ну, а что? В конце концов, пилоты шаттлов и грузовиков лишними не бывают на любом строительстве. Как раз на днях очередной то ли бедолага, то ли долбоклюй въебался в ту злополучную балку в ангаре — с концами, разумеется. Горел эффектно, медики потом долго возились, выковыривая из оплавленных обломков биоматериал для идентификации. Так что имеет смысл глянуть досье — знакомый в кадровом департаменте флота мигом организует — и если девица действительно хороший пилот, то почему бы и нет? Но сначала надо все же вникнуть в тяжкий бред, по недоразумению названный служебной запиской. Блядь, ну что за ебланство, кто так пишет?!

Крейсер «Предусмотрительный», на котором Айанна Вик служила пилотом десантного транспорта, после планового ремонта вторую неделю патрулировал сектор Сесвенна. Ситхова глушь, никаких происшествий, даже контрабандистов гранд-мофф Таркин разогнал, причем давно. Скукота. Хотелось какого-то действия. Не обязательно стычек с врагами Империи — хотя бы полетов.  
По результатам тестирования в пилоты истребителя она не прошла. Что ж, просто пилот — тоже неплохо, за исключением одного: повышение на этой рутинной службе не светит. А ведь она была лучшей в выпуске. Но для карьеры в имперском флоте способностей мало — нужны еще и связи, а вот влиятельных знакомых у простой девушки с Гантела, к сожалению, не было.  
Она привычно возилась в ангаре с вверенным транспортом, по локоть в моторном масле, нецензурно рыча на техников — маршевые двигатели унылого корыта опять барахлили — когда ее внезапно и срочно вызвали к командиру крейсера. Другого времени не нашел, конечно. Интересно, что такое стряслось у старого пидора.

В нелестной характеристике начальства, помимо личной неприязни, присутствовала и доля истины. Капитану Винсу Торрелу было около сорока, так что старым его можно было назвать лишь с большой натяжкой, а вот своей склонности к мальчикам он даже и не скрывал, так что продвижение по службе у него получали исключительно смазливые парни. Поговаривали, что и должность свою капитан заработал задницей — подразумевая при этом отнюдь не усидчивость.

К женщинам, имевшим несчастье оказаться у него в подчинении, Торрел относился с откровенной брезгливостью, считая их всех скопом дурами и шлюхами, недостойными звания имперского офицера. При таком начальстве никакая карьера Айанне однозначно не светила.

В момент ее появления капитан, недовольно пыхтя, пялился на что-то в своем планшете. Вид у капитана был такой, словно на него прямо из экрана вылезла дианога или даже что-нибудь похлеще.

— А вы что-то зазвездились, мисс, — буркнул он вместо приветствия. — Коммандер Кренник пишет, что вы с ним познакомились на балу в честь Дня Империи. Это так?

— Да, сэр.

Вик кивнула, подавив обреченный вздох. Не к добру такое начало. Ох уж этот бал. Ох уж эта хитрюга Драут, с умопомрачительно вкусными и, как оказалось, чрезвычайно забористыми коктейлями!

Наутро после бала Айанна проснулась за полдень и с немалым трудом. Хорошо, что увольнительную по случаю Дня Империи дали аж на три дня. Голова раскалывалась: последняя пара коктейлей была определенно лишней. Однако разговор с Кренником помнился отчетливо и послужил дополнительным поводом схватиться за многострадальную голову и обозвать себя последней дурой. Звезды, какую лютую ебанину она несла, да еще при этом за рукав собеседника хваталась… Какая уж тут карьера, тут разжалованием попахивает за вопиющее нарушение субординации. Хорошо хоть, название проекта, в котором после повышения подвизался Тифино, в беседе не прозвучало, он же подписку давал. Не хотелось бы подставить приятеля.

Несколько дней после этого Айанна провела в страхе перед грядущей взбучкой — обычно высокие армейские чины не упускали случая наябедничать начальству согрешившего офицера, и хорошо, если последствия ограничивались устным взысканием. Но скандала не случилось — как, впрочем, и вызова на собеседование в офис проекта «Небесная мощь». Айанна понемногу успокоилась, смирилась и уже почти забыла о встрече. Похоже, у Кренника память оказалась лучше. Ситх, только бы не гауптвахта, только бы выговором отделаться.

— Не разделяю вкусов коммандера, — проворчал Торрел, — но, в конце концов, это его проблемы. И, возможно, ваши. Вы неожиданно оказались нужны ему в качестве… хм-м, пилота в его проекте.  
Айанна вспыхнула, в душе радуясь, что благодаря смуглой коже краска смущения на ее лице не так бросается в глаза. Судя по интонации, капитан в корне неверно трактовал слово «познакомились», козлина похабная. Ее поведение на балу, да и не только, конечно, было далеко от образцового, но до карьеры через постель она еще не докатилась. Тем более что Кренник покинул бал под руку с черноволосой красоткой-послом — это девушка еще успела заметить, несмотря на выпитое. На фоне хрупкой холеной аристократки у нее, темнокожей дылды из рабочей семьи, не было даже шанса.  
Ее смущение капитан вновь истолковал неверно — и понимающе ухмыльнулся.

— Если вы согласны, лейтенант, я, так и быть, разрешу вам перевод. Для нашего захолустья вы теперь слишком… ослепительны.

Выйдя от начальства, Айанна с облегчением перевела дух. Как-то неожиданно все случилось — но она согласилась не раздумывая. Теперь ей светит если не карьерный рост, как у Тифино, то хоть какая-то перемена в жизни. Возможно, к лучшему. По крайней мере, в это очень хотелось верить.

Приказа о переводе обычно ждали подолгу — но в ее случае Адмиралтейство сработало стремительно, даже с проверкой ИСБ для оформления допуска не затянули. Новое начальство явно не любило ждать.  
По дороге к новому месту службы пришло поздравление от Тифино. Однокашник радовался за подругу и собирался встретить ее на месте — в командном модуле на орбите Джеонозиса — но внезапно обстоятельства слегка переменились.

Транспорт, на котором Айанна вместе с бригадой рабочих летела к месту назначения, по прибытии в систему Джеонозиса прошел охранный периметр и, миновав орбитальный командный центр и кольцо строительных модулей, направился к висящей в пространстве странной сферической конструкции, напоминающей древний звездный глобус, на две трети покрытый «корочкой» кваданиевой обшивки. Гася скорость и складывая плоскости, транспорт скользнул в створ ангара на условном «экваторе» сферы, где и сел, клацнув о палубу посадочными опорами. Не глуша двигатели, шаттл выгрузил пассажиров и сразу же покинул ангар, едва не зацепив закрылком свисающий с центральной балки лозунг «Слава труду!»

Айанна с удивлением осмотрелась. В целом привычная картина: разнокалиберные грузовые транспорты, снующие между ними астромехи и репульсорные погрузчики, подвесные краны, канистры с топливом и штабеля каких-то контейнеров вдоль стен. Особняком, метрах в тридцати, высился угловатый темно-стальной командный шаттл типа «дельта», охраняемый двумя солдатами в черной броне. Штурмовики смерти, ничего себе. Выходит, шаттл принадлежит важной персоне.

Рабочие, летевшие вместе с девушкой, без слов прошествовали колонной по двое к автоматическим дверям в глубине ангара, мимо уборочных дроидов, оттирающих с дюрастила разводы копоти и чего-то бурого. До лейтенанта Вик им не было никакого дела. Куда же это она попала? И что дальше?

Тифино уже торопливо шел ей навстречу. Вид у парня был озабоченный.

— Рад тебя видеть, — выдохнул он, пожимая девушке руку. — Идем, доложу коммандеру о твоем прибытии.

— Погоди, — прервала Вик, не двигаясь с места. — Где мы? Что это вообще такое? Точно не административный модуль, я уверена.

Тифино замялся. Похоже, вопрос застал его врасплох.

— Э-э-э… Я не могу сказать, где мы. Объект особой важности, сечешь?

Айанна кивнула. Понятно. Лишние вопросы в таких местах не приветствуются.

— Постарайся не вникать, — продолжал приятель, — все равно ты здесь случайно и временно, максимум на пару суток, вышла накладка с транспортом. Тебя ведь вместе с монтажниками привезли?

— Ага.

— Дебилы, блядь, — сквозь зубы прошипел Тифино. — Это ж не болванки на вес возить, куда только координатор полетов смотрит… Ладно, идем.

На административном уровне их ждал сюрприз: начальства на месте не оказалось.

— Странно, — озадаченно пробормотал Тифино, озирая пустой кабинет, — он же только что здесь был…

Безрезультатно прождав с четверть часа, Айанна с приятелем отправились на поиски. Кренник обнаружился тремя уровнями выше, на балконе диспетчерской, где он распекал дежурного офицера, тыча рукой с планшетом куда-то вверх. В прочувствованной речи коммандера решительного осуждения отдела морально-патриотического воспитания штаба флота не вызвали бы, пожалуй, только предлоги, местоимения и некоторые технические термины. Айанна почувствовала, что краснеет. Таких заковыристых оборотов она не слышала даже от взводного в академии.

Заметив девушку, коммандер осекся, слегка покраснел и откашлялся — но смущения хватило ненадолго.

— Добро пожаловать в проект «Небесная мощь», лейтенант Вик. Не удивляйтесь, что я вас с ходу узнал — вы поистине незабываемы.

Сказано это было тоном, не оставляющим сомнений, чем именно она запомнилась новому начальству. Крифф, впредь с бухлом, особенно халявным, надо быть очень осторожной. Хотя тут вряд ли наливают — все-таки режимный объект.

К счастью, развивать тему ее позорного поведения на балу Кренник не собирался.

— Полагаю, вы несколько шокированы услышанным, но… У нас тут, знаете ли, не соскучишься, — преувеличенно бодро продолжал он, потирая висок, — жизнь бьет ключом… н-да, гидроключом номер пять, попадая, как правило, по голове. Так что этим словам вы быстро научитесь, лейтенант — если в академии еще не научились. Пригодится.

Айанна, не удержавшись, нервно хихикнула.

— Сейчас вы отправитесь к моему адъютанту за пропуском и перепрограммированными кодовыми цилиндрами, — продолжал коммандер уже серьезно, — он же определит вас на довольствие и укажет ваше жилье. Сразу вынужден извиниться: на пути к жилым помещениям сейчас… немного намусорено. Чрезвычайное происшествие. Не пугайтесь, не удивляйтесь и вообще постарайтесь отнестись к этому философски, если уж намерены работать со мной.

Прервав монолог, Кренник полез в карман, извлек фляжку и сделал хороший глоток, начисто опровергнув представления Айанны о дисциплине и порядке на режимном объекте. М-да, с таким начальством, похоже, не один шаблон порвется.

— Несколько дней вы проведете здесь, — продолжал Кренник, — за чтением должностных инструкций. Имейте в виду, они существенно отличаются от того, чему вас учили и к чему вы привыкли на прежнем месте службы, так что советую быть внимательной. За это время техники подготовят ваш корабль, а координатор полетов — ваше первое задание. После инструктажа приступите к работе. Поначалу базироваться будете, скорее всего, в другом месте, а дальше — время покажет.

Он говорил отрывисто и резко, словно желая поскорее закончить с мелкой и досадной помехой и вернуться к более срочным и важным делам.

— Все ясно? Тогда не задерживаю.

Айанна кивнула — машинально и несколько ошарашенно — так же машинально отчеканила «есть, сэр» и в сопровождении Тифино отправилась, куда послали. Не сразу нахуй, уже хорошо.

Приятель сдал ее с рук на руки высокому черноволосому лейтенанту и убежал, сославшись на дела. Вручив девушке кодовые цилиндры и введя ее данные в компьютер интендантской службы, Оянта — так звали лейтенанта — лично повел ее показывать временное жилище.

Жилые помещения располагались десятью уровнями ниже.

Не успели они пройти они и нескольких метров от турболифта, как навстречу из-за угла вывернула управляемая дроидом репульсорная тележка, на которой горой были навалены тела инородцев-инсектоидов, облепленные спекшейся бурой массой. Через край тележки свешивались изломанные конечности и осклизлые зеленоватые петли внутренностей. Куча издавала отвратительную вонь.  
«Немного намусорено. Совсем чуть-чуть, ага».

Девушка позеленела и судорожно сглотнула. Зрелище напомнило прорыв ветхого канализационного коллектора на родной планете — как видом, так и запахом. Съеденный во время перелета армейский обеденный паек настойчиво запросился на выход.

— Вам нужна помощь? — участливо и вместе с тем невозмутимо поинтересовался Оянта. На лейтенанта мерзостная картина не произвела, казалось, ни малейшего впечатления.

«Боги Галактики, здесь что, постоянно такое творится?»

— Н-нет, спасибо…

Добравшись по стеночке до своего модуля, Айанна уронила на пол сумку, на ватных ногах доковыляла до освежителя, где и выблевала обед — после чего в прострации опустилась на койку, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Да уж, в проекте «Небесная мощь» определенно не соскучишься. Первый день на новом месте, несомненно, удался. Впрочем, сотрудники проекта, начиная с Кренника, похоже, привыкли к такому экстриму. Что ж, привыкнет и она.

Весенним днем несколько лет спустя офицер Айанна Вик в сопровождении отряда штурмовиков шагала к своему шаттлу, ожидающему на посадочной площадке закрытого военного сектора космопорта Джеда-Сити. Несмотря на холодную погоду, настроение у девушки было по-настоящему весеннее. Служба, конечно, не курорт, но завтра праздник — День Империи. По случаю праздника ангар, ограждение и административные здания космопорта уже украсили гирляндами из какого-то местного растения с алыми цветами, название которого она забыла. В этот день ровно четыре года назад на Имперском балу внезапно и круто изменилась ее жизнь.

Кренника с тех пор она видела всего несколько раз и мельком — коммандер, повышенный до коммодора, до рядовых пилотов не снисходил. Впрочем, ее награда тоже не обошла: за спасение груза дуния от пиратов с Умбары Айанна получила капитанскую планку — и ответственный, по мнению начальства, пост. Теперь она отвечала за транспортировку кайбер-кристаллов с месторождения на Джеде — того самого, которое четыре года назад посчастливилось найти Тифино. Странный поворот судьбы.

Сегодня они летели на дальние прииски за очередной партией кайберов. Тихо, на половинной мощности, урчал маршевый движок грузовой «дзеты», тонко ныли ионные двигатели истребителей конвоя, в километре внизу под брюхом транспорта медленно проплывала пустыня — бурые и красные скалы, бесплодные пески, высохшие русла рек, где место воды давно занял выбеленный солнцем щебень, скрюченные деревца, вцепившиеся корнями в потрескавшийся грунт. Древние руины, торчащие из песка, казались пустыми и мертвыми — однако Айанна знала, что впечатление обманчиво. Руины населяли не только шакалы и ящерицы, и поэтому транспорт с кайберами сопровождал конвой, а на борту в обязательном порядке присутствовал взвод штурмовиков. Со Геррера, главарь окопавшейся на Джеде банды боевиков-анархистов, повадился охотиться за кайберами. Для чего ему кристаллы, было непонятно — возрождать запрещенный в Империи Орден джедаев Геррера явно не планировал. Захваченные кристаллы бесследно исчезали, не попадая даже на черный рынок, хотя любителей запретной джедайщины хватало. Поначалу создавалось впечатление, что мятежники пакостят имперским силам просто ради пакости, но потом она поняла: в действиях Герреры есть система. Он старался сделать все, чтобы любой груз военного назначения не дошел до получателя — так уже было с бактой, дунием, запчастями для крейсеров и много чем еще. И вот теперь — с кайберами.

Зачем кристаллы самой Империи и почему над ними так трясутся, Айанна старалась не вникать. В какой-то популярной статейке в Голосети она вычитала, что кайберы отлично фокусируют энергию — однако военно-инженерное дело было не самой любимой ее дисциплиной в академии, поэтому ни на какие выводы полученная информация не навела. Джедаи использовали кайберы в световых мечах, это она тоже прочла в Голосети. Военное назначение кристаллов наверняка знал Тифино, но за прошедшие годы парень научился держать язык за зубами, к тому же его перевели в какую-то совершенную глушь под названием Сторожевая база. Разрешение на выход с базы в Голосеть давал лично гранд-мофф Таркин, и разговоры записывались. Так что, увы, не поболтаешь.

Впрочем, все это неважно. Ее работа — доставить груз по назначению.

На шахте они приняли на борт два контейнера с кайберами — крупными, размером с предплечье — однако весили они на удивление мало. Такие же контейнеры с транспаристиловыми листами пришлось бы грузить лебедкой. Айанна уже знала об этой особенности кристаллов: легкие и странно теплые, они вдобавок отзывались на прикосновение слабой волной света. Это было красиво и странно, как в сказке — и совершенно не вязалось с танками, пушками и солдатами в белой броне. Прииски охранялись почище военного завода.

Задерживаться смысла не имело, поэтому они почти сразу отправились обратно, захватив в качестве пассажира маркшейдера — уроженца Стьюджона, рыжего, с голубыми глазами и с заковыристой фамилией, тут же вылетевшей из памяти; у инженера оказались какие-то дела в городе. Теперь бы долететь без происшествий. Пара месяцев прошли спокойно — но расслабляться нельзя. На прииски бандиты Герреры напасть не решатся, а вот транспорт более уязвим.

Едва Айанна успела об этом подумать, как на пульте замигал огонек — включился канал связи с одним из пилотов сопровождения.

— Капитан, сканеры показывают наличие примерно полутора десятков форм жизни размером с человека впереди справа по курсу. Вон в тех дальних камнях.

Форма жизни размером с человека, скорее всего, и есть человек, подумала Айанна. И что-то подсказывает: это не те люди, с которыми хочется познакомиться поближе. Скалы закрывают обзор, но не стоит рисковать.

— Поджарьте их, лейтенант, — бросила она, не отрывая взгляда от каменной гряды и на всякий случай прибавив тяги. По дороге туда этой проблемы не было — не станет и сейчас.

— Есть, сэр! — бодро отозвался пилот, закладывая вираж, чтобы зайти на цель.

Не успел.

Взмывшая из-за скал ракета, прочертив в воздухе дымную полосу, врезалась в солнечную панель истребителя. Корабль, дернувшись, завалился на бок, спикировал к земле и врезался в одинокую скалу. Грохнул взрыв, вспух огненный шар, едва не поджаривший уцелевшую машину конвоя. Пилот второго истребителя, не дожидаясь приказа, дал очередь, но в спешке промазал, и выстрелы ушли в песок чуть дальше проклятых камней. Еще несколько секунд — и вторая ракета отправила в небытие оставшийся СИД, который взорвался прямо в воздухе. Шаттл крепко тряхнуло ударной волной — так что Айанне стоило немалых усилий удержать неповоротливую машину на курсе, не дав свалиться в штопор. Дело явно принимало скверный оборот. Прикрытия у нее больше нет, а противник на удивление хорошо подготовился. Конечно, у «дзеты» тоже есть пушки — но в дуэли с невидимым зенитчиком у неповоротливого грузового корабля шансов нет. Хотя пугнуть стоит.

Пушки «дзеты» плюнули огнем, зеленые лазерные лучи вспороли скалу, брызнуло каменное крошево. Разбираться, удалось ли кого-то задеть, было недосуг. Так, что дальше? Прибавить ходу и высоты и попытаться проскочить засаду можно и нужно, однако есть риск, что ракета все равно успеет догнать и поцеловать в задницу. Значит, остается только один выход: сбросить инфракрасные ловушки в момент пуска ракеты. Точнее, ракет — в стандартном боекомплекте ПЗРК их четыре. Две противник уже потратил, осталось еще две. Будем надеяться, что этот гад не разжился ящиком боеприпасов.

Врубив двигатели на полную мощность, Айанна сосредоточилась на дисплее оповещения, одновременно положив палец на кнопку сброса инфракрасных ловушек. Посмотрим, кто кого.

«Крифф, только бы не прозевать момент».

Мимо опасных камней пройти удалось, но затем почти сразу дисплей оповещения тревожно запульсировал красным. Пора.

Айанна ткнула в кнопку и резко вывернула рукоять управления, бросив машину влево едва ли не в полубочке — невиданное чудо маневренности для грузовика. Не помогло.

Осколок ракеты, встретившейся с ловушкой, задел правый двигатель — по касательной, но и этого хватило, чтобы машина, клюнув и дернувшись, пошла на снижение, оставляя за собой хвост дыма и пламени. Резко, до боли, заложило уши, а непривычный к таким приключениям пассажир, позеленев, судорожно вцепился в подлокотники кресла. Они валились в крутое пике, и точкой приземления намечался торчащий из песка скалистый гребень. Айанна сбросила скорость и попыталась отвернуть, но рули не слушались — к тому же взрыв оторвал часть правой плоскости и убил гидравлику, так что теперь они неслись на скалы буквально на одном крыле, да и то до конца сложить не получалось. Посадка обещала быть жесткой.

Рука самопроизвольно метнулась к кнопке SOS — но было поздно: «дзета» с размаху врезалась носом в камни и только чудом не взорвалась. Обзорный иллюминатор от удара разлетелся вдребезги, осыпав ее и маркшейдера острыми осколками. Штурмовикам в их броне повезло больше — они с грохотом попадали с сидений, кроя приземление и повстанцев отборными хуями, но их хотя бы не порезало. Приборная панель хрустнула, заискрила и погасла, а вот снизу, из грузового отсека, наоборот, потянуло дымом и горелой изоляцией.

Размазывая по лицу кровь, сочащуюся из порезов, Айанна схватилась за наручный комлинк — и с чувством помянула ситхову ебаную мать. Осколок иллюминатора разбил прибор, когда она пыталась заслониться рукой. Теперь в диспетчерскую космопорта не сообщить никак. Пиздец. Впрочем, помощь в любом случае не успеет.

Снаружи раздались выстрелы и почти сразу — лязг и тяжелый грохот от падения пандуса. Эти сволочи выбили магнитные замки и сейчас ворвутся. Хорошо, что не додумались кинуть внутрь гранату. Если и дальше не додумаются, внутренняя планировка шаттла позволит отстреливаться долго и даже проредить ряды нападающих.

Штурмовики были того же мнения. По команде сержанта одно отделение солдат заняло позицию у люка, ведущего вниз, и завязалась перестрелка. Внезапно один из штурмовиков, из тех, кому позиции у люка не хватило, вскрикнув, свалился едва не под ноги Айанне; в белом панцире на спине чернела оплавленная дыра. Кто-то стрелял через разбитый иллюминатор, причем из крупного калибра. Похоже, у боевиков нашлась не только ПЗРК, но и тяжелая автоматическая пушка. Расклад из просто плохого в одночасье стал очень плохим. Пока штурмовики соображали, что к чему, половину их выкосили из пушки — а стоило им отвлечься на одинокого любителя тяжелых орудий, как его товарищи ворвались в рубку.

Айанна, выхватывая бластер, метнулась под прикрытие выступающего из переборки вентиляционного короба. Вокруг засвистели лазерные разряды, разнося в хлам приборы, уцелевшие в ходе жесткой посадки. Хорошо хоть, типа с пушкой удалось наконец угомонить — кто-то из штурмовиков удачно использовал гранату — но прочих это не остановило.

Маркшейдер тоже схватился за бластер, но ему не хватило опыта. Он пару раз промазал, а дальше его вырубили ударом приклада по голове: опасаясь рикошета в тесной рубке, боевики пошли врукопашную. Ворвавшийся с грузовой палубы рослый бандит в длинном балахоне, с черным платком на пол-лица, с ревом налетел на опешившего сержанта, взмахнул мачете, рубанув в сочленение штурмового доспеха. Кровь хлестанула фонтаном, сержант истошно заорал, выронив винтовку, и осел на пол, пытаясь зажать рану, но все было тщетно. Кровь из полуотрубленной руки мгновенно залила пол, сержант, хрипя, скорчился в агонии — а верзила, развернувшись, замахнулся, явно намереваясь снести голову очередному врагу. На сей раз ему не повезло: Айанна оказалась быстрее, влепив бандиту заряд аккурат промеж безумных глаз. Верзила пошатнулся и грохнулся навзничь, обрушив в падении стойку с передатчиком дальней связи. Так, следующий…

Следующий бандит, худой и раскосый, оказался ловчее, увернулся от выстрела и не остался в долгу. Мелькнул синий сполох — противник додумался перевести оружие в оглушающий режим — и в следующую секунду тело девушки пронзил разряд. Мгновенно отказавшие ноги подогнулись, словно у марионетки, и Айанна, выронив бластер, неловко сложилась на пол прямо в лужу крови.  
Еще несколько выстрелов — и с командой шаттла было покончено.

Эдрио по прозвищу Две Трубы, правая рука Со Герреры, был доволен результатами сегодняшней вылазки. Почти все его люди живы — почти, в боях за свободу без потерь нельзя, да пребудет с Харви и Солимоном Великая Сила. Зато имперцы потеряли три корабля, груз кайберов, взвод солдат и двух… пленных.

Двое его бойцов, Ларн и Дхари, оба из местных, приволокли и бросили перед ним на колени уцелевших членов экипажа. Тогнат оглядел пленников, брезгливо сморщив желтое кожистое лицо под дыхательной маской. Так, кто нам сегодня попался? Мужчина в оливковом кителе без знаков различия, с эмблемой «Инициативы Таркина» на рукаве, и темнокожая женщина-капитан в черной униформе пилота. Оба в крови — лица и руки посечены осколками транспаристила, одежда порвана, в глазах — плохо скрываемый страх. Правильно боятся. На базе их ждет исключительно теплый прием: давно Геррера не допрашивал пленных. К тому же эти двое могут что-то знать о секретном оружии, которое, по слухам, строит Империя. Неспроста они возят кайберы.

— Бэнтик, — обратился он к своему однояйцевому брату, с кряхтением забросившему на плечо переносную ракетную установку класса «жало», — ты сегодня хорошо потрудился. Со будет рад такому подарку.

Бэнтик довольно заворчал. Еще бы, ему наконец удалось пострелять из этой штуки. Жаль, после сегодняшней расправы над конвоем у них осталась всего одна ракета. Надо бы пополнить боезапас — но за такие игрушки контрабандисты дерут совершенно несусветные деньги. Может, как-нибудь потом, когда им посчастливится поймать какого-нибудь интенданта с чемоданчиком кредитов… Увы, обычно имперцы предпочитали наличным деньгам пластиковые карты — а банковские коды умница Джин взламывать еще не научилась.

— Тащите имперских ублюдков на базу, — распорядился Эдрио, — кристаллы тоже. Шаттл — взорвать.  
По его знаку парни напялили мешки на головы имперцам и поволокли их под руки к маячащим на горизонте развалинам древнего монастыря, служившего бойцам Герреры базой и убежищем. Туда же на грависанках повезли контейнеры с кайберами. Дхари подбежал к поверженному шаттлу, швырнул внутрь гранату и кинулся догонять своих, прикрывая руками голову.

Взрыв, грохнувший несколько секунд спустя, вспучил обшивку корабля, разорвав ее в клочья и превратив шаттл в ревущий сгусток огня и дыма. Пропавший конвой, несомненно, будут искать — пусть думают, что не выжил никто. А цепочку следов быстро заметет ветер пустыни, как раз буря надвигается.

В космопорте Джеда-Сити спохватились не сразу — сигнал бедствия никто передать не успел. В реальном времени полет обычно не отслеживали: довезли — и ладно, а задержку легко объяснить песчаной бурей, обычной для здешней весны. Поэтому диспетчер военного космопорта обнаружил исчезновение «дзеты» и истребителей сопровождения только через час после расчетного времени их возвращения. Маячок шаттла на радарах не просматривался, комлинки капитана Вик и штурмовиков не отвечали. С приисков, с трудом пробиваясь сквозь треск помех, сообщили, что пропавшие корабли давно вылетели. Патрульные коптеры, высланные по вектору конвоя ближе к вечеру, когда буря в пустыне утихла, обнаружили обугленные обломки всех трех кораблей без признаков жизненных форм, и, как выяснилось на земле, без кайберов. К катастрофе определенно приложили руку бандиты Герреры, но после бури не осталось никаких следов.  
Выслушав доклад патрульных, начальник диспетчерской с чувством помянул ситхову мать. Произошедшее было крайне досадно и некстати. Повстанцы опять расшалились. Придется докладывать командованию, получать пизды за недосмотр и вдобавок планировать контртеррористическую операцию с участием летных сил. Последнее, разумеется, после праздника — начальство тоже люди.

Айанна потеряла счет времени. Ноги, непривычные к дальним переходам по песку, налились тяжестью и ныли, а их все куда-то вели — вернее, грубо волокли под руки, ведь сами они дороги не видели. Мешковина на голове отчаянно кололась и вдобавок отчетливо пованивала навозом и плесенью. В голове метались панические мысли. Их не прикончили сразу при захвате шаттла, а это означает только одно: террористам нужны заложники. Плохо дело.

Песок под ногами сменился каменными плитами. Протащив куда-то вниз по выщербленным ступеням, ее вновь безжалостно швырнули на колени — на сей раз не на песок, а на холодный камень — и сдернули наконец вонючий мешок с головы.

Их притащили в какую-то полутемную пещеру, пропахшую застарелым потом, ружейным маслом и подгоревшей иторианской лапшой. Из глубины помещения, где за столом сгрудились полтора десятка боевиков, слышались приглушенные голоса, звон посуды и редкие шлепки игральных карт по столешнице. Некоторые обернулись на шум, но своих занятий не прервали — неинтересно, да и приказа не было.  
Айанна подняла взгляд — и замерла, чувствуя, как к горлу подкатывает ком.

На них молча смотрел коренастый мужчина средних лет в странной металлической кирасе поверх камуфляжного комбинезона, с тростью в руке. Она узнала его сразу — хотя фотороботы террористов на ориентировках обычно выглядели так, словно разыскиваемые лица уже побывали в лаборатории дознавателя, где их, накачав сывороткой правды, долго били мордой о стену. Но здесь ошибиться было невозможно. Со Геррера, безжалостный убийца и вожак банды убийц, за голову которого Империей назначена награда в миллион кредитов.

Упомянутую недешевую голову венчала копна всклокоченных седеющих волос, резко контрастирующая с аккуратно подстриженной бородкой. Грубые руки в мозолях и следах ожогов от перегретого бластера небрежно поигрывали тростью. На темном лице, изуродованном шрамом, горели яростные глаза фанатика. Такие часто злоупотребляют спайсом для возбуждения — но Геррере, похоже, это было без надобности. От главаря бандитов веяло невиданной, нечеловеческой силой — харизмой пополам с ужасом. Поговаривали, что он безумен, помешан на войне и мести. Даже его молчание страшно. Что же будет, когда он заговорит?

Инородец в дыхательной маске — тот самый, что командовал диверсионной группой — прохрюкал что-то на своем языке, тыча когтистым пальцем в спины пленников.

— Отлично, Эдрио, — рыкнул Геррера на общегалактическом. — Так с ними и надо — в прах и пепел, как они сами поступают с мирными планетами, которые просто хотели жить… Джин, дитя мое, выйди. Это зрелище не для твоих глаз.

Темноволосая девочка-подросток лет тринадцати, тихо сидевшая в углу с планшетом, поднялась и вышла, не проронив ни слова — только зыркнула исподлобья огромными ярко-зелеными глазищами.

— Знакомая эмблемка, — Геррера ткнул пальцем в нашивку на рукаве маркшейдера — Наука на службе тирании. Нигде не жмет?

Инженер растерянно заморгал.

— Не понимаю, о чем вы.

— Да ладно, — главарь боевиков издал неприятный смешок, после чего натужно закашлялся. — Не прикидывайся таунтауном, — отдышавшись, презрительно бросил он. — Еще скажи, что ты и об Орсоне Креннике никогда не слышал. А ведь ты на него работаешь.

Последняя фраза не была вопросом.

Айанна сжалась, чувствуя, как ее пробирает озноб. Похоже, этот мерзавец знает слишком много. Откуда? Кто-то слил информацию повстанцам? Своих уже не предупредить, остается только держаться. Одними вопросами тут не обойдется.

— Молчишь? — в глазах главаря боевиков вспыхнули злые огоньки. — Не знаешь, с чего начать? Бор-Галлит тебе поможет…

Двое боевиков подхватили маркшейдера под локти и потащили в глубину пещеры — туда, где сквозь круглое окно в подземелье лился слабый вечерний свет. Пленника втолкнули в какую-то каморку в конце коридора, с лязгом захлопнув дверную решетку.

Геррера, слегка прихрамывая, подошел к двери каморки, заглянул внутрь и удовлетворенно кивнул.

— Бор-Галлит чувствует твои мысли. Он не даст солгать.

Слово «Бор-Галлит» ничего не говорило Айанне — но из каморки, куда отвели инженера, внезапно послышался его истошный крик:

— Нет! Не-ет! Пожалуйста, не надо!

— Говори, — велел Геррера, не отводя взгляда от происходящего в каморке, — и будешь цел. Нет — пеняй на себя.

От будничного тона главаря боевиков веяло холодом. Айанна принялась считать в уме, моля всех богов, чтобы глаза не выдали ее смятения. Что происходит? Что ждет ее? Повстанцы любят козырять своим гуманизмом и чистыми руками — якобы они не пытают пленных — а на деле…

Тем временем четверо боевиков, кряхтя и отдуваясь, втащили в помещение контейнеры, захваченные на шаттле, и вывернули их на пол перед главарем. Краденые кайберы раскатились с характерным стеклянным стуком — только, в отличие от стекла, разбить их или как-то еще уничтожить было практически невозможно. Что собирается делать с ними Геррера? Неужели прятать где-нибудь в подземельях своего логова, лишь бы не достались Империи? Тогда он и вправду безумен.  
Геррера лениво покатал сапогом ближайший кристалл и обернулся к Айанне.

— Стоило бы поймать твоего хозяина, — он недобро ощерился, — и засунуть ему в задницу кайбер покрупнее — за все то зло, что он причинил моей девочке. Не считая остальных его художеств во славу Империи.

Айанне показалось, что она ослышалась. У этого грязного ублюдка есть дочь? Та девчонка, которой он приказал уйти — это она?.. Хотя нет, не так: у этого дроида-убийцы еще остались человеческие чувства?

— Но он хитрый, твой хозяин, — вкрадчивым тоном продолжал Геррера, не сводя с девушки цепкого пристального взгляда, — и исключительно везучий. До сих пор из всех ловушек уходил, пусть и с ободранной шкурой. А вот тебе сегодня не повезло. Слышишь, как воет твой напарник?

Из темного закутка в дальнем углу пещеры, куда подручные Герреры отволокли маркшейдера, донесся жуткий замогильный скулеж, напоминающий скорее собачий вой, нежели стон человека.

— Бор-Галлет не даст скрыть правду, — Геррера криво ухмыльнулся. Фанатичный огонек в его безумных черных глазах стал ярче. — Твой коллега расскажет все, что знает, и даже то, что забыл. Этот миг истины будет стоить ему мозгов — но, сказать по правде, в имперской армии мозги и не требуются. Когда мы с ним закончим, остальное расскажешь ты. Или, если хочешь сохранить рассудок, можешь начинать говорить прямо сейчас.

Айанна молчала, стиснув зубы и сжав кулаки связанных за спиной рук, из последних сил пытаясь унять дрожь. Отчаянно хотелось выплюнуть в рожу этому мерзавцу порцию отборных ругательств… но смысл? Это только в голодрамах пленники гордо отвечают своим палачам или того глупее — взывают к их совести, а в жизни все несколько иначе. Что за жуть этот Бор-Галлит, о котором говорит Геррера?

Обычный бандит пригрозил бы ее избить, изувечить, пустить по кругу — мерзко, но ожидаемо — но этот маньяк, сука, идейный, а значит, изобретательный. Ситх знает, какая изощренная пытка может взбрести ему в голову.

Она прислушалась. В дальней пещере по-прежнему тихо подвывал ее товарищ по несчастью. Больше не доносилось ничего — ни вопросов, ни звуков ударов. От этого становилось совсем жутко.

— Итак, говори. Что за оружие создает твой хозяин?

— Я не знаю, — Айанна приложила все усилия, чтобы голос не дрогнул и ответ прозвучал как можно более равнодушно. — Я просто пилот.

— До чего бездарная ложь, — фыркнул Геррера.

— Я ничего не знаю, — механически повторила Айанна. — Я — пилот.

— И что? Разумеется, у тебя нет допуска к чертежам и планам, — вкрадчиво, почти миролюбиво отозвался Геррера. — Но и пилот многое видит. Уверен, ты знаешь больше, чем тебе кажется. Просто вспомни и расскажи.

Айанна закусила губу. В душе всколыхнулись досада и злость. Как этот упертый фанатик не понимает: она же действительно не знает ничего! Не тот уровень допуска! Она просто пилот, и это правда!

«Или не совсем?..»

Она прислушалась. Из дальнего закутка больше не доносилось даже стонов. Замучили до смерти? Идиоты, несчастный инженер действительно ничего не знает, он со своих приисков дальше Джеды никогда и не вылезал, наверное — а вот она…

В памяти всплыла та самая гигантская сфера над Джеонозисом, вокруг которой суетились строительные дроиды и грузовые корабли. И Орсон Кренник, с планшетом и фляжкой бренди, нецензурно вразумляющий диспетчера. Тот самый Кренник, о работе которого Геррера хочет узнать.

«Объект особой важности».

Она попала туда случайно, по недосмотру, провела там двое суток за чтением инструкций и больше туда не возвращалась. За прошедшие годы Айанна так и не узнала, что строится на орбите Джеонозиса, да и не стремилась узнать. Но она это видела. И об увиденном надо теперь молчать, даже если ее станут резать на куски.

— Я ничего не знаю, — упрямо повторила она, глядя в стену перед собой.

— Снова ложь, — Геррера пожал плечами. — Что ж, твой выбор…

По его знаку двое повстанцев выволокли маркшейдера из зарешеченной пещерки и поволокли куда-то по коридору. Идти самостоятельно он, похоже, не мог, голова бессильно болталась. Айанну поразил застывший взгляд голубых глаз — пустой и стеклянный, словно у дешевой куклы. Боги Галактики, что эти выродки с ним сделали?

— Этого — в камеру. Теперь — ее черед, — жестко распорядился Геррера.

Айанна попыталась сопротивляться, но тщетно. Бандиты Герреры втащили ее под руки в полутемную каморку, бесцеремонно усадили в металлическое кресло, еще хранившее тепло предыдущего узника, и с глумливыми смешками захлопнули решетку.

Она думала, что увидит палача или дроида-дознавателя — но ни того, ни другого в помещении не оказалось. Когда глаза немного привыкли к полумраку, она разглядела в глубине каморки какую-то шевелящуюся темную массу, напоминающую клубок змей или пучок щупалец. И оно определенно было живым и чуяло ее присутствие.

«Бор-Галлит чувствует твой страх».

Всколыхнувшись, Бор-Галлит медленно и бесшумно пополз в ее сторону. От него исходил сладковатый аромат, напоминающий запах изрядно подгнивших палли. Чем ближе подползало странное существо, тем отчетливее и отвратительнее ощущался запах. К горлу подступила тошнота. Если эта мерзость еще и скользкая, ее точно вырвет, как ни сдерживайся.

Щупальца ужасного существа медленно потянулись к ней. Айанна в ужасе дернулась, пытаясь отстраниться, но лишь уперлась спиной в решетку. Спасения не было.

— Нет! Не надо! — прошептала она, не сводя глаз с извивающихся перед самым лицом щупалец проклятой твари. — Я не знаю ничего!

— Бор-Галлиту виднее, — вкрадчиво отозвался стоящий у решетки Геррера. В голосе главаря мятежников звенела ненависть. — Ты знаешь. И ты расскажешь все.

Щупальце Бор-Галлита оказалось сухим и прохладным. Его первое прикосновение к виску было мягким, почти нежным — но девушку мгновенно охватил дикий безотчетный страх. И почти сразу висок пронзила боль — хотя прикосновение щупальца не стало жестче.

Бор-Галлит действительно чувствовал ее страх. И это ощущение ему не нравилось.

Щупальца твари обвились вокруг ее головы, проникая в ушные раковины, оплетая шею. Нет, задушить ее Бор-Галлит не пытался — всего лишь обездвиживал, подавлял волю, странной неодолимой силой проникая в мозг. Он не задавал вопросов — даже мысленно, просто срывал с памяти оболочку за оболочкой, проникая в самые дальние закоулки, обнажая картины и эпизоды, о которых Айанна даже не подозревала, что они могут сохраниться. Рано или поздно тварь докопается до воспоминаний о Джеонозисе — и тогда… Нет, ее мыслей Бор-Галлит не прочтет и никому не расскажет — лишенная воли, она сама все выболтает. Просто опишет вслух картину, всплывшую в памяти — на радость врагу.

«Нет. Нет. Не-ет!»

В академии на спецкурсе морально-психологической подготовки их учили, как сопротивляться допросу, если попал в плен. Кое-что запомнилось — она была хорошей ученицей. Думать надо о чем угодно, только не о предмете допроса, а лучше не думать вообще. Это практически невозможно, но она попытается.

«Я просто пилот. Больше мне нечего сказать».

Тварь почувствовала — и ответила. По-своему.

Голову, оплетенную щупальцами, сдавило обручем боли, сердце бешено колотилось, по спине струился холодный пот. Не в силах сдерживаться, Айанна застонала, мотая головой, задергалась, пытаясь высвободить руки. Тщетно — веревки были крепкими и бандиты, вязавшие узлы, постарались на славу.

Изматывающей боли, казалось, не будет конца.

«Все боги Галактики, почему именно я?..»

Она знала: проклятая тварь недовольна — упрямство, страх и отчаянные попытки сопротивления узницы гадина ощущала всей кожей, всем существом. Всеми бесчисленными щупальцами. И страстно желала раздавить, погасить раздражающие вибрации, исходящие от чужого мозга. Убить этот мозг — как и предупреждал Геррера — и на этом успокоиться и снова затихнуть в своем углу…

Нет. Этого не будет. Она ускользнет из цепких щупалец, уйдет в себя, а если надо — глубже и дальше, туда, где ни Геррера, ни Бор-Галлит не смогут ее достать.

«Меня нет. Больше нет. Просто — нет. Я — ничто, которое ничего не расскажет».

Это была ее последняя связная мысль — а дальше сознание залила бесконечная вязкая чернота. Во тьме беспорядочно кружились слова и образы, напоминая рассыпанный и перепутанный пазл, который уже никому не сложить воедино.

Ее мучитель просчитался. Она ничего не расскажет. Потому что…

Ее больше нет.

Геррера задумчиво мерил шагами пещеру, служившую ему жильем и кабинетом. Фонарь на столе отбрасывал резкие тени, превращая лицо главаря мятежников в зловещую маску.

— Что делать с имперской сволочью? — вполголоса поинтересовался неслышно возникший из темноты Эдрио.

Командир раздосадованно махнул рукой.

— Они оказались бесполезны. Не тот уровень, ничего не знают. Впрочем, — Геррера угрюмо усмехнулся — теперь у нас есть прекрасный повод устроить имперцам праздник по полной программе. Завтра.

На рассвете обоих пленников выволокли наружу. К телу каждого был примотан скотчем кайбер-кристалл из числа захваченных накануне. К самим кристаллам были точно так же примотаны детонаторы в положении готовности.

Айанна не чувствовала своего тела. Не чувствовала обжигающего утреннего холода, который, как и положено в пустыне, к полудню сменится иссушающей жарой. Не замечала ничего вокруг, не сознавала, что с ней делают и куда тащат, кто все эти люди, галдящие и суетящиеся вокруг. В голове после встречи с Бор-Галлитом клубился тяжелый непроглядный туман. Одновременно словно какая-то посторонняя сила тасовала обрывки мыслей и фраз, раскладывая их в кучки — при этом ей не удавалось сосредоточиться ни на одной, самой простой, мысли. Невозможно было пошевелить рукой или ногой, выпрямить ноющую спину, поднять голову, сфокусировать взгляд. Засохшие порезы на лице саднили, но Айанну Вик не заботило и это. Впрочем, она даже не помнила своего имени. От нее остались только две бесконечно чередующиеся, назойливо бьющиеся под сводом черепа фразы: «я пилот» и «меня больше нет». И некому было решить, какая из этих фраз — правда, а какая — морок Бор-Галлита.

Их перекинули через раму гравицикла, словно кули с мукой, пристегнув ремнями с магнитной пряжкой, чтобы не свалились по дороге. Тогнат забрался на сиденье и включил зажигание, Геррера воспользовался вторым гравициклом — и оба, главарь и подручный, устремились через пустыню, к одиноко возвышающейся над равниной гигантской скалой Джеда-Сити.

Айанна окончательно обмякла, закрыв глаза. Рама гравицикла впивалась в живот, голова безвольно моталась, песок летел в лицо — ей было все равно.

«Меня больше нет. Больше нет…»

Площадь перед Храмом Кайбера была пуста — несмотря на праздник, а может быть, именно поэтому: улицы, ведущие к храму, были из предосторожности перекрыты войсками. Снеся несколькими выстрелами патруль штурмовиков в одном из проулков, Эдрио с Геррерой, не сбавляя скорости, вылетели на площадь.  
Секундное оцепенение не ожидавших такого поворота имперцев сменилось лязгом затворов и криками «стой», «покинуть территорию» и, наконец — «пли». Поздно, глупцы…

Эдрио с разворота скинул полубесчувственных пленников в центре площади — тела шлепнулись на землю, как тряпичные куклы — и они с командиром дали по газам в обратном направлении. Вслед полетели вопли ярости, бессильные ругательства и алые лазерные вспышки. Врешь, не достанете…

Свернув в знакомый проулок, Геррера чуть притормозил и мельком оглянулся. Над ухом тут же просвистел лазерный заряд. Мимо, мазилы позорные. И снова — мимо. И еще. А вот теперь пора устроить имперцам небольшой фейерверк.

— С праздником, болванчики! — проревел Геррера, набирая скорость. — Пламенный салют!

Он вдавил кнопку пульта активации детонаторов — с удовлетворением услышав, как позади почти одновременно грохнули два взрыва. Ну, теперь держитесь, имперские недоноски.

— Все назад! — истошно заорал кто-то догадливый, но было уже поздно: площадь накрыла ослепительная вспышка ядовито-зеленого сияния. Дохнуло жаром, гравицикл подбросило, словно колесный танк на ухабе. Как и планировал Геррера, взрыв вызвал дифракцию кайберов — куда слабее той, о которой рассказывал Гален Эрсо по пути на Ла’му, но, кажется, имперцам и этого с лихвой хватило.

Выжимая последние резервы из двигателей гравициклов, Геррера и его помощник рванули прочь, оставляя позади пожар, разрушение и смерть. Оба имперца наверняка превратились в головешки, да и их товарищам не поздоровилось. Могло и местным прилететь — но это война, жертвы неизбежны. Наивного идеалиста, спасавшего гражданских из-под огня дроидов Конфедерации, давно уже нет — с того мига, когда, сорвавшись с обрыва, разбилась о камни Стила. Одна из первых его потерь — самая горькая и, увы, не последняя.

Геррера жестко усмехнулся. Жертвы неизбежны — но не напрасны. Праздник, безусловно, удался. Этот день надолго запомнят в Джеда-Сити.

Полковник Рейл, комендант гарнизона Джеды, прибыл на место происшествия незамедлительно. Глазам полковника предстало аккуратное кольцо выжженной земли метров пятьдесят в диаметре. Горячий жирный пепел, кружащийся в воздухе вперемешку с алыми лепестками азалии, обугленные фрагменты костей и металлических деталей униформы — вот и все, что осталось от несчастных пленников Герреры. От тех, кто, не раздумывая, кинулся им на помощь перед тем, как рвануло, уцелело немногим больше. Останки намертво вплавились в искореженную штурмовую броню, которую теперь никак нельзя было назвать белой.

Воронки, как ни странно, не было — словно ударная волна прошла поверху, аккурат по оси кристалла. Точнее, кристаллов.

Они нашлись в самом центре выжженного кольца — два присыпанных пеплом кайбера со здешних приисков, слабо пульсирующие мертвым зеленоватым светом. Целехонькие.

Полковник, присев на корточки, машинально сгреб рукой в перчатке горсть пепла. Счетчик радиационной активности на запястье заверещал как оглашенный. Здесь опасно оставаться — можно надолго отъехать в ванну с бактой, за компанию с теми солдатами, которым не повезло оказаться в зоне поражения. Санитары уже хлопотали над ранеными и контужеными, срезая лазерами мятую закопченную броню и обгорелую одежду.

«Твари. Конченые твари. Подонки. Хотел бы я выжечь до основания их шакалье логово, чтобы не осталось даже пепла».

Привлеченные шумом аборигены жались по закоулкам, наблюдая издалека и опасливо перешептываясь, но сунуться ближе не пытались. И хорошо: комендант был опасно близок к тому, чтобы отдать приказ открыть огонь на поражение. Юного восторженного курсанта республиканской военной академии, когда-то любившего потискать котиков, порассуждать о философии Ордена джедаев и поиграть в благородство с пленными сепаратистами, давно уже нет. Умер. Точнее — сдох в муках, сломавшись на очередной адской картине из бесконечного множества таких же картин, подобных сегодняшнему теракту.

— Задействовать дроиды-дезактиваторы, — распорядился полковник, выпрямившись. Он говорил подчеркнуто громко и уверенно, чтобы все, в том числе местное отребье, слышали и понимали: ситуация полностью под контролем имперских властей. — По окончании процедуры произвести генетическую идентификацию останков, после чего похоронить с надлежащими почестями, как героев Империи. В городе — усилить патрули по протоколу красного уровня угрозы. Сообщить на прииски: полная боевая готовность. О случившемся проинформировать гранд-моффа Таркина и коммодора Кренника.

— Есть, сэр! — лейтенант взял под козырек и бросился исполнять приказ.

— Этой мрази нас не взять, — добавил полковник чуть тише, до боли сжимая кулак. — Несмотря ни на что.


End file.
